


Not Much Longer Would You Be Mine

by BookMeDanny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMeDanny/pseuds/BookMeDanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Danny couldn't be happier for Kono and Adam, who just got married, he feels like he's losing everything he'd hoped for. Catherine is back, making Danny feel like his newly changed relationship with Steve is coming to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Longer Would You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this short fluffy fic came to light from pure writer's block. I have two longer fics that I'm working on (One I think would be around 6k and the other 12k-20k, depending on how well I kick this writers block to the curve. It's so hard for me to write a case fic!), but they aren't going anywhere for a while, and then this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it. I didn't think it would be this short, but I'm fine with it like this.
> 
> This fic takes place after episode 25 of season 5, and I'm imagining that the whole Gabriel/Chin scene didn't happen.
> 
> The title is, of course, from the song I heard it through the Grapevine by Marvin Gaye. What can I say, I love taking titles from song lyrics!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Love, Sarah

A soft song in what Danny presumed was Hawaiian, though really, he couldn't be sure with the amount of different cultures present at this wedding, was playing as Kono and Adam danced their first Dance as a married couple. It was a beautiful ceremony, and watching Kono, with the rare sight of tears in her eyes, saying her vows to Adam had his heart all twisted up. The only thing that stopped the tears he had in his own eyes from flowing was his beautiful daughter in her fluffy pink dress, holding his hand tightly. Kono was like another sister to him, he loved her dearly and would give his life to protect hers, and so watching her go through such a milestone had to take its toll.

Now, standing alone in the far back, away from the crowd, Grace off somewhere with Sam Grover, he had to admit the feeling of dread that was starting to cloud his happiness. The feeling that bubbled up when he heard that a certain former Lieutenant was back in town. He liked Catherine, he really did, but he also knew her place in Steve's heart and he knew what it will mean to his and Steve's newly changed relationship.

Three months ago, after a night spent drinking on Steve's lanai, the two found themselves in bed. Together. It was something that Danny has wanted for years, but he never acted on it from his base assumption that Steve McGarrett was as straight as an arrow. He was never happier to be proven wrong. While they didn't really talk about what this was, Danny too much of a chicken to scare Steve away with the depth of his feelings, they agreed, without actually saying anything, to give it a try.

And it felt to Danny like it was heading in the right direction. They would hang out together just like before, only now they'd touch and kiss and cuddle on the couch, and later of course have the hottest sex Danny has ever experienced. He felt like Steve was developing feelings for Danny, like it might head into an official relationship territory soon. He knew that this, the whole casual, 'sort of being together, but not quite' thing was not new to his partner. He knew that it was what he had with Cath before they became a real couple. But to Danny it was, and it was hard for him not to express the way he was feeling, not to tell Steve he loved him. Danny decided to let his actions speak instead and let Steve, _willingly_ , for once in their relationship, lead the way.

So when Cath arrived Danny knew that this was it. That while Steve might be starting to develop feelings for him, he was already head over heels for the beautiful brunette, and any chance they had in actually getting to where Danny so desperately wanted to be were now crushed.

"Hey" Steve said, coming to stand next to his partner, a safe distance from the dance floor.

"Hey" Danny smiled up at him. Even with everything going on inside of him, today was a good day.

"She's amazing, uh?" Steve asked, and Danny stopped moving. Was Steve really asking him about his _date_ right now? He calmed down when he followed Steve's line of sight and landed not on Catherine, like Danny originally thought, but on a laughing Kono, who was currently being spun around the dance floor by her new husband. Danny shook his head softly, as if to kick the thought out. _Of course_ Steve wouldn't do that to him.

"She is" Danny agreed.

After a long moment of silence Steve finally spoke. "I don't know what to do" Steve admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

Danny breathed in deep. He knew that it was coming, he just hoped it wouldn't be tonight. "It's okay, Steve."

"What is?" Steve was confused.

"We don't need to have the talk. Cath is back, I get it"

"What… I don't understand" Steve had on that confused look which Danny loved so much. The one that usually appeared when he was reading the recipe for whatever breakfast he set his mind on making, or when Gracie tried to explain to him why John Mayer's music was not acceptable anywhere near her, playing him some Taylor Swift song over and over again as evidence. "What talk, what are you talking about, Danny?"

"Look, I know what Catherine means to you, I know that you are in love with her. You don't need to worry about me, I understand if you want to break off whatever this is" Danny waved between them, "And give it another go with her. I promise you that I won't make it hard on you." Danny said, unable to hide the sadness in his voice. It wasn't Steve's fault that he was feeling this way, and honestly Danny just wanted to see him happy, as cheesy as that sounded. He would kill Catherine if she left Steve again, though.

"That's… that's not true, none of that is true" Steve said, moving to stand in front of Danny, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I… I'm not in love with her, I never was" Danny shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "I loved her, I'm not going to deny that, but I was never _in love_ with her. The love I felt, still feel, for her is a love for a best friend. I tried to be in love with her, I really did, because I thought that was the closest thing to real love I'll get. I couldn't, though" There was nothing but truth in his eyes.

"So you don't want to break this off?" Danny asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Of course not" Steve took his hands off Danny's shoulders, in a move that made Danny believe he was trying to stop himself from doing more than just innocent touching. "I don't know what this means to you, I know we don’t really talk about it, but to me…" Danny could see Steve struggling to find the right words. He wasn't as expressive of his feelings as Danny was, and Danny knew that this must be very hard for him. He still needed it to be said, though. "It's what I've been waiting for" He said with a shrug, moving his gaze to his feet, color flooding his cheeks.

"Hey" Danny lifted Steve's chin to make eye contact again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that this is how you felt, if I did…" Danny felt horrible, having wasted all this time when this could have been so much more.

"Oh" Steve's eyes widened. "Oh, okay" He nodded, and tuned to look down again.

"What? Wait, stop" Danny wanted to nip _this_ misunderstanding in the bud. They wasted too much time as is.

"I thought… God, I'm stupid" Steve shook his head, his tone mad now. "I thought maybe you felt the same" Steve shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Babe, stop, please" Danny said, taking Steve's hands in his. "I do, I do feel this way. I just meant that if I knew that you felt this way I would have done something sooner"

"Yeah?" Danny nodded and a smile appeared on Steve's beautiful face. "So you… have feelings for me?" Danny understood why Steve needed to be sure.

"I do. The reason I didn't tell you before was because I thought that you weren't there yet and I didn't want to scare you off. I understand now that I was wrong" The last part was half a statement half a question.

"You were. I've had feelings for you for a long time, that's why I could never really fall for Cath, I couldn't be hers completely when I was in love with someone else" Steve said, and suddenly seemed to panic from having said too much, his eyes opened wide and his mouth clamped shut.

"I'm in love with you, too" The smile Danny had on almost hurt his cheeks. Steve, with relief, love, and happiness dancing in his eyes, leaned in to kiss Danny but Danny stopped him. "As much as I want to do this right now, I have a little girl within eye shot, and I don't want her to find out that her Dad and Uncle Steve are a couple this way" Danny chuckled. "Plus… You need to talk to Catherine"

"I know, that's what I came here for" Steve laughed, moving to stand next to Danny again, looking at the crowd that now moved to the dance floor to join the happy couple. Grace was easy to spot, dancing with the bride. "I wanted your advice how to do it in a way that doesn't hurt her" he said with a more solemn tone.

"There isn't one, of course she's going to hurt. But that doesn't mean that she won't still be your friend." He said, looking at his… well, at his _boyfriend._ Damn, that made him feel like he was 17. Danny saw Steve's serious expression and squeezed his hand. "It also doesn't mean that you are at any kind of fault here. _She_ is the one that left and ended things"

"I know, I just don't want to hurt her"

"I know. Let's get down there, huh?" Danny jerked his head towards the dance floor.

"Yeah," They started walking but Steve grubbed Danny's hand to stop him. "I love you" Steve had a goofy smile on that made Danny's heart do funny things.

"I love you too” Danny said, hoping that his eyes conveyed the promise that Steve would later get payback for the kiss Danny prevented. And then some.


End file.
